I Promise
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: Amethyst, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles have been on a lot of adventures together throughout the years, but when Amy leaves to take care of business will Shadow be patient enough to wait his lovers return and will Amy ever get away from the hunters, your gonna have to read it. This is just a sequel if you like, I'll write the full one later ShadAmy/KnuxOuge. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters Sega & Sonic Team**

**Kethe Me (and no Kethe is not Amy's child, I will write a story about him later on if I get good views on this + oh and it's gonna be ShadAmy/Knuxouge like this one so no hate plz)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A lone woman stone down the street her heels clicking on the pavement, she was a female hedgehog with pink fur, green eyes that constantly darted from side to side paying extra attention to her surroundings, she didn't look older than twenty-twenty five years old but her aura gleamed with wisdom

Her clothing consisted of a light brown overcoat, black jeans and black ankle boots, her hair was tied up into a messy bun and strands of her pink hair were slowly untangling themselves from the black bobble's hold, in her arms she carried a tiny black hoglet wrapped up in a dark blue cloth, his eyes carried a misty ocean blue color and on his forehead was a red crossbow birthmark, it was covered by a puff of fur that looked like a fringe

The female stopped to take a breath for a moment and looked around at her surroundings, 'Familiar, I need something familiar' the female's ear twitched to the sound of a pebble rolling, she held her breath while looking down at the child in her arms, ''Don't worry kethe, we're...'' she gasped as a sharp pain coursed up her arm ''AHHHHHHHHHH'' she looked down at her arm as she ran further down the deserted street, her arm was now bleeding and her sleeve was ripped, out of the corner of her eye she saw a lamp post with the numbers **8563** on it, '_ROUGE_' her mind screamed, the white bat lived on this street '_She could help me_,' Kethe began to cry and wail when he saw his caretakers arm '_I must hurry!_' she rushed on pushing herself closer to the mansion of her dear friend

The shadow of a male rushed after her, he was a red falcon with green and black markings in the shape of triangles splattered on the tip of his wings, his dark blue eyes pierced through the darkness and latched onto the woman's figure, he wore a dark green top, black skinny jeans and black boots, his feathers were tied into a pony tail and his jaw was clenched tight and you could almost hear the gritting of his teeth as his anger was getting the best of him, behind him ran two dog like creatures called hell hounds, they were both black and had red eyes, their jaws were dripping with saliva and they looked as though they had rabies, they almost looked alike the only difference was their heights, one was smaller than the other, obvious that the smaller one a she

The male dog's pearly white teeth were dripping with blood, he had bitten the poor female to try slow her down but she had only speed up causing her hunters to put all their effort into the chase, the female maiden herself was having difficulties of her own, she was losing her strength and fast, her vision only got more blurry every second but luckily karma was on her side today because in the next minute lightning stroke one of the trees and disoriented her chasers into a blurred world of darkness and she landed at the doorstep of her friends mansion, she had just teleported using the elements and put her hunters into a world of blindness '_It won't last long but it'll be enough time for me to save you Kethe_' her fingers stroked the baby's cheek as his tears flowed freely with his cries of help, the young maiden winced as the light pouring from inside the mansion hit her eyes ''AMETHYST!?,'' warm arms engulfed her into a hug as the female holding her cried into the mansion calling out her roommates ''KNUCKLES, SHADOW COME HERE, QUICK!'' the female was a white bat with short curled hair, she wore a beautiful violet-colored tight cocktail dress and a pair of matching purple heels

Soon two males came rushing out of the mansion, one a black hedgehog with red strips on his arms and legs and in his quills, he was wearing a black shirt, black pants and red converse, the other a red echidna with a crescent symbol on his chest wearing a grey tank top, dark blue jeans and violet, grey and white converse, they were baffled to find their long gone friend in the state that she was, ''Amy?'' gasped the echidna, ''ROSE!'' the hedgehog yelled as he quickly took the child from the female's arms and placed Kethe in Rouge's care then quickly sweeped Amethyst from the floor and carried her inside the warm hall way, Knuckles rushed on ahead up the stairs to prepare a room for their guest while his companion Rouge cradled the baby hushing him to sleep

A maid rushed over and wrapped a blanket over the pink female's body after Shadow took of her coat and shoes then untied her hair letting her quills fall down to rest on her shoulders, only leaving her in a white shirt and jeans, his nose rested in her quills as he used chaos heal on her wounded arm, her screams of agony and pain filled the room and caused Kethe to struggle in the bat's hold ''Ma-mamaaa'' the words he cried could be barely understood for he was still so young, almost a new-born just out of his mother's womb, what was he 5-7 months old still so young and already his life was torture

As soon as Shadow finished him and Rouge dashed up the stairs and laid their guests on the bed that Knuckles had ready for them ''I'm going to get a bottle of milk ready while Kethe sleeps,'' the bat called as she was walking out of the room, she then noticed Knuckles not moving an inch and quickly and quietly dragged him out, ''HEY!'' he yelled but his partner shushed him with a silent **shhh** and called out for him to follow, ''What's the big idea bat girl?'' he whispered questioningly, Rouge smiled and answered ''They need sometime alone, her and Shadow'' Knuckles smiled in return catching her drift and glanced over his shoulder before placing a peck on his partners lips and walking downstairs with her

Back in the room Shadow and Amy were hugging each other tightly, ''Rose'' his velvety voice tickled her neck as he left soft butterfly kissed after each breath she took ''I missed you'' she answered sincerely as she buried her face in the cleft of his neck, leaving a peck on her forehead he began to stroke her chest length quills, ''I know'' was all he could murmur at the time her precious scent was overwhelming and heart warming to him as she hugged him tighter and vampire kissed his shoulder in return he softly nipped her ear causing the female in his hold to stiffen a gasp of pleasure, to her it was plain, endless and yet needing torture

Amethyst was long in love with the hedgehog in her reach, he had always been so mysterious ever since he took her abroad his ship and pulled her into a world of seduction and heating jealous, even if he left her on the island of Tortuga, he has still came back and took her with him to travel the seas when he saw that she had changed and though he knew that she was trying to make him fall in love with her he could never think of it to be the same without her by his side, it all proved true after that fateful night and all the times that he'd been in trouble, she never left him not once not ever and she never would, she promised and she kept it even if that promise was made in the 19th century, she still kept it and he had soon, over time fallen in love with her enough to stop pirating in total, even quit sultry women she turned out to be the only one he needed

Pulling back from their embrace, Amy quickly glanced at the hoglet that she promised to look after for her trainer and his wife, as sadness beat it's way into her heart and a look of worry settled onto her features her face was suddenly being adored again, giggling in response to her male's need of attention she quietly placed her lips on his, not even close to touching yet still silently brushing on one another, the kiss was tender and sweet just the way she liked it, just the way he always kept it for her soon they pulled apart as their friends walked in and the cooing sounds of Kethe emitted into the air ''Ooo-aaakkk'' he giggled as he played with the cloth wrapped around him, his arms now free from the tight hold, Rouge chuckled as she handed the bottle to the baby vampire, ''Mmm-hmm now you drink all of that'' she commanded as they all chuckled as they watched Kethe drink his bottle hummingly and kick his legs as if he were dancing to a happy tune in his head

Knuckles silently hugged Rouge from behind and whispered in her ear ''I know what you want'' the white on her cheeks turned pink as she pouted embarrassed, as they whispered cussing words at one another silently neither of them noticed the cuddling couple to the right side of them, ''Think they'll notice us'' giggled Amy quietly as she nuzzled her lovers snow splashed chest as it vibrated with warm chuckles ''Not in a million years'' they answered back as their owner dipped his Rose into another loving kiss.

* * *

**If yous don't understand don't worry I'll write a full story of what happened before this but I will add now that they're like vampire pirates OK, so that's why they lived so long (it's the 21****st**** Century in this part) Hope yous all liked this. Bye.**

**Edit: I just got a review about hate on this story because it's 'vampire pirates', plz if you didn't notice I wrote 'like' it's like that but it's not, they're just immortal and have powers. You'll get things clearer whenever I upload the full story, so for now plz no hate. have some respect plz.**


	2. Update

Hey guys it's PR :)

Just popping on to say that I'm gonna rewrite this story later, I'll leave it on but there will be a new version of it.

Now before you get me wrong (and if you see this on other stories as well) I don't really like how I 'covered' the plot, let's say that.

So to quickly explain, no this is not a chapter this is an update. The stories that get this 'update' added to them then that means I'm gonna rewrite this story and make it better, better plot to understand that is.

So for now I shall finish my other stories (working on a couple) then I'll rewrite these because you know...'cause I can.

On this story there shall only be a bit of change.

Till then guys :D


End file.
